t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
Silentsong hurried out of the Medicine Den, her jaws full of herbs and cobwebs. She motioned all the injured cats towards her, setting the pile of leaves and cobweb next to her. The she-cat stretched out the cobwebs, chewing the leaves into the poultice as she scooted the leaves into a pile with her paws. Ripplefrost hurried towards Silentsong, sitting back on his haunches as his wounds stung his pelt. "Dawntail, come over here." He called over to the tan she-cat, the tom exhaling with relief as Silentsong applied a coating to his scarlet rips. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:09, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail nodded. "Alright." She bounded towards Ripplefrost stop long immediately at her sore body and then decided to walk. She nodded at Silentsomg, waiting patiently for her turn.~Dawntail The multi-colored she-cat looked up, tilted her head slightly. "What is hurting?" Silentsong asked, finishing spreading out some of the poultice on Ripplefrost's flank and throat. She then wrapped cobweb around her small paw, tightening it around his limb. "Go rest, see me tomorrow and I'll add fresh paste to your wounds." Ripplefrost nodded, stretching his jaws in a tired yawn as he wobbled to the Warrior's den. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail winced as she held up her hindleg. "I think it's my leg and shkulder!. Ow!" She mutter and waited to see what the medicine cat would do.~Dawntail (Lol ok Silent just ignoring Crabclaw aying in the middle of the medicinre den watever XD)Whitestar 03:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Didn't catch that, you should write it on here.)) Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:46, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe approached the fresh-kill pile and took a trout, laying down by himself and eating quietly. He had gotten away unscratched, and he couldn't determine whether it was his skill or just plain luck. He sighed and left half of the fish untouched, beginning to groom himself. ~Firestripe Feeling quite groggy, Ripplefrost grunted as he heaved himself to his paws from his nap. Stepping back to take a wide stretch, the tom opened his jaws in a curt yawn. He flicked his ears as he padded out of the Warrior's den, blinking away the sharp sunlight that seeped into the Camp. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Bleh... Timeskip? Fuck it, nothing is happening anyway.) Crabclaw awoke, his head throbbing and his body ache. How long had he been out for? He hardly remembered much. Only almost dying at the claws of Mothstar. There was something off about that cat. He didn't seem to be driven to battle by hate, or pride, he hardly seemed like he wanted to fight at all. But once he started, he looked different. It was almost as if something inside him snaps. Crabclaw pushed away the disturbing thought. He slowly got up, only now noticing his body was almost entirely covered in cobwebs. He grunted before slowly padding out of the medicine den. He limped over to the fresh kill pile, looking around just in case anyone noticed him. He wanted to avoid the others like Firestripe and Ripplefrost. He knew they would scrutinize him. He picked out a few minnows and began eating.-Crabclaw Silentsong poked out of her den, her whiskers twitching as she spotted Crabclaw's limp. Turning towards her den, she scooped up a leaf with herb poultice, stuffing cobwebs into his jaws. Hurrying over to the period red tom, she set down the leaf, plastering fresh cobwebs to his pelt after ripping off the old ones. "Hold on, I need to renew the poultices I added onto your wounds yesterday. This will only take a heartbeat." She mewed, rubbing some of the juices onto her pawpad before spreading it over his scarlet rips. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail stretched in the clearing. Morning dew dripped on her fur and she felt much better. No longer sore. She yawned and padded groggily over to Ripplefrost. "We should go hunting. Now that Appleblossom is gone and Fernstar is recovering. We do need a deputy soon though." She yawned again and looked at her friend.~Dawntail Crabclaw grumbled as Silentsong treated him, but mumbled his thanks as he ate. He perked his ears when he heard Dawntail's voice, his eyes wide. He looked at her from the freshkill pile, his pelt hot. He tried to not be noticed, but he surely would be. How would the clan treat him after what he did?-Crabclaw Otterstripe shook himself awake, his eyes crusty from a long and greatly needed sleep. He slapped his jaws and yawned before padding out of the warriors den. He stretched as he mewed his good mornings to Ripplefrost and Dawntail. "Fernstar was one of the lucky ones. She escaped with hardly a scratch, just like Firestripe!" He paused, listening to Dawntail some more before mewed in agreement. "That we do. Who do you think it'll be?" He looked at Ripplefrost, secretly guessing it would be him. He was of course the most experienced warrior in the clan. And after having to deal with Crabclaw as an apprentice, none could deny that he had the patience for the job.-Otterstripe Dawntail turned and purred at the daily greeting. "Yes. I think it will be... Ripplefrost!" She teased the warrior with a playful bat. "The only warrior who could take on the ferocious CrabClaw!" Her new died down after she said the period red warrior's name.~Dawntail Otterstripe looked up at Crabclaw, his eyes brightening. He nudged Dawntail with his shoulder, flicking his ears towards Crabclaw. "Look who's finally awake. The one who started it all." There was a hint or annoyance in his tone. The brotherly bond that had once been so strong was beginning to disappear as Otterstripe matured. Why was Crabclaw so aggressive and such a mousebrain?-Otterstripe Firestripe stopped grooming and pricked his ears, listening to the group talk. His gaze trailed off to Crabclaw. Flicking his ear, Firestripe finished the rest of his trout and continued watching the other cats. ~Firestripe Ripplefrost overheard the cats' conversations, abruptly shaking his head. "Me as deputy? No thanks! I wouldn't be fit as leader." He mumbled, guiltilly not making eye-contact with the others. He flicked his tail-tip as he padded towards Dawntail, his whiskers twitching causally. "Now, about that hunt?" Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail turned her gaze away from the tom. "Oh! Yes. That will be fun. Let's go!" She pelted for the river, feeling the water fly up around her.~''☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Just a notfication that I have a character waiting for approval on the joining page.) --- Heroic